psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega15
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Omega1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Good "I may be a novice psionic but in time i will protect the world and become a Legendary Psion!!!!" You sound good and motivated. I like people like you. Please leave a message on my talk page. If you want, I could teach you some stuff. The pages on here can't cover what I could show you by teaching you personally. I see a good future for you. -Dragon511 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It seems we both have the same goal. To help people and bring peace. May the Light stay with you. -Dragon511 01:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's getting kind of late here, but if you want we can begin tommarow. But do you agree to be patient and listen? You won't be able to jump right onto telekinesis or anything like that right away. Oh, do you have any experience with this stuff? -Dragon511 02:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Umm, may ask why Darazkinesis is in your favorite links? I thought you were a Light User (someone who uses their abilities for good)? -Dragon511 02:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. You had me worried for a minute, 'cause it's my job to stop Dark Users. -Dragon511 02:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Training Alright, now we will begin. Note that everything I will be teaching you I have done myself and it has worked. So let's start with some basic mind exersizes, Clear Mind You may be able to already clear your mind, but if you can't you should learn to. Simply sit down (if you're standing up you might fall over), and imagine a blank whit wall. Don't let any thoughts enter. Consentrate on that wall, and nothing else. Music Listen to some music and try to pick out an indavidual instrument, or voice. Again, you may already be able to do this, but if you can't you should try. When doing it try to block out all other sounds so you can only hear the one you want. Visualizing Simply try to visualize something. Picture it your head. Feel it, smell it, hear it, see it, and if possible, taste it. Also add a background, and picture the area around you and the object. You shouldn't be able to tell where you really are. It helps alot to close your eyes. Focusing Eyes Sit or stand anywhere there is an object near. A wall is good. Now simply try to focus your eyes on the space between you and the object. Like said before, you may already be able to do this. Meditating You MUST meditate. Meditating allows you to do many things. Close your eyes, open your mind, and reach out your feelings. Through meditation you can even draw energy from the earth to use as your own. Don't try this yet, for it will give you a headach. You should meditate at least once a day, but the more the better. Once you have mastered these, we will move on. May the Light stay with you. -Dragon511 13:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We will cover that next. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Name Could I ask your name, or nickname? It doesn't have to be real. -Dragon511 23:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, there you are. I was begining to wonder where you were. Although I actually had a vision of me making this. Go here. Oh, and be sure to use your signature when you leave me a massage so I know it's you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not you have mastered meditation There is no right or wrong way to meditate, I'm sure you will know when you have truly mastered meditation. It is one of the many things you will know when the time comes. In other words when you master it you will know you mastered it. If you don't thing you've mastered it then you haven't, it is that simple.Jetblackrlsh 17:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What does "Beyond natural and the gods would be with you" mean? I notice you happen to say it very often and my curiosity has simply gotten the better of me.Jetblackrlsh 19:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, by the way, how do you feel energy all over your body. When I use my abilities, I seem to only feel it my hands. Jetblackrlsh 19:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What are all the abilities you can do so far?Jetblackrlsh 19:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I could teach you Acropathy if you want? It's very simple.Jetblackrlsh 19:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/AcropathyJetblackrlsh 19:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) He is right about meditation. Although you won't have to master it comepletely, just be able to do it good. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Acropathy I actually learned how to do this without even knowing what it was. Visualize lightning on your feet as you run, you have to constantly visualize the lightning on your feet because the moments you don't are taken away from your stamina. If you do this correctly you should be able to run without fatigue. I actually learned today that this also works if the lightning is visualized all over which is actually much easier to do. Sadly I do not know how to psychically develop all parkour skills, but I can have unlimited stamina through visualization. I hope this was helpful.Jetblackrlsh 19:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It is the least i could do for a fellow Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 19:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciate that. Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 20:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with youJetblackrlsh 20:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) About your nickname? Why did you decide to take the nickname Zero?Jetblackrlsh 03:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Dragon511 (Jason) says that I am a Full Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you will be a Master Light User in no time. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Jetblackrlsh 18:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you represent Zorro? Jetblackrlsh 18:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I knew it. So, how do you represnet Zorro? Jetblackrlsh 19:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you Be Alert Keep an eye out for Tarek701. He's a Dark User and it seems like he may cause trouble. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What Niribu is Niribu is another name for Planet X. Planet X is a planet that is bent on the desturction of Earth, Planet X is the planet where Darazkinesis originated. As Light Users it is our duty to stop Niribu from destroying Earth by preventing psionics from using Darazkinesis, the psychic power of Niribu. Jetblackrlsh 02:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Opening Your Mind After you sit down and close your eyes, relax. If you can get somewhere outside where there are trees, that would be good. Imagine shields opening around your head. Imagine a wave of energy coming from your head, touching everything in the area. Picture the energy around the objects. If you are outside around trees or plants, then imagine the energy flowing into them. You should be able to sense all of the life around you. It takes practice. Once you get good at that part, try to sense other objects as well using the same method. -Dragon511 (Talk) 17:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC)